


scorched flower.

by sturidge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	scorched flower.

“I’m _HIDEOUS_!” the girl cried out, touching the marks in her face. They were still burning and even the slight contact made her cringe.

It was the day after the fall of the Dark Lord, time to count the losts; Lavender and Parvati were at a corner of the Great Hall, one holding up a just-conjured mirror to the other, so that Lavender could apply the tonic Professor Slughorn gave to her on the scratches Greyback had left. After a couple of minutes, all that was left were scars, a constant reminder of what could have been her face.

“That’s not true, darling.”  Parvati, encouraged. “We can use cosmetics to cover it! You know everything will be alright.” But deep down, Patil knew it was a lie: a werewolf's attack, even when it's not the full moon, are forever.

Bill Weasley - sitting some ten meters away from them - was proof enough of that.

“I think you look beautiful.” Someone said, next to them. Seamus Finnigan was standing there, looking both miserable and incredible happy. He and Dean got stuck in the second floor, fighting a bunch of Death Eaters, until Seamus’ wand went crazy and blew half of the corridor, pretty much killing all of them. It was his most glorious moment, definitely.

Lavender tried to cover his face and move away, but Seamus was quicker: he sat next to her, holding one of her hands, the other one holding the piece of wood that used to be his wand. He made a flourish and bouquet of flowers popped up, but most of it burst into flames before reaching her lap.

“You think so?” Lavender blushed, carefully holding the only flower. Although scorched, it was still pretty - much like her.

They exchange a smile, Seamus touching one of Lavender’s scars even so slightly. She closed her eyes, trying not to cry, but tears kept falling from her eyes regardless.

The war was over; some loves were lost. Maybe it was time to find new ones.


End file.
